PAIN
by V1EWER
Summary: Naruto s never ending pain...


PAIN

Never once in my life did I consider my death to occur by my own hands. I always thought that suicide was for weak people who gave up, for people who have no further expectations from life. But considering everything that happened these past two months, they had changed my trail of thoughts and twisted them against my will (although I don't think I'm about to complain.) For sixty days I was the happiest human lucky to breath. My emotional emptiness was filled by the person I least thought could understand me. Whenever I looked up into dark crimson eyes, I felt the thirst for happiness in my soul sate, whenever those strong arms wrapped around me, I felt like they were steel barriers protecting me against the cruel rebel that surrounded my presence.

The remaining day was Hell itself surfacing. Death loved taking people untimely, "it" feeds on that sorrow and spurs on to create more pain and sorrow but especially to create loneliness. That's what actually damned me to this lonely life for the second time now. First it was my parents. Death had came in the form of my lover. After that dreadful night I was, yet again, damned to something I had no power over. I had to carry that very essence of Death within me. At first we hated eachother, completely detested the others existence. However, we soon started to see eye to eye. That's when we found a way around the restraints and transferred the reason of my loneliness into another being-a human in this case-which filled the void in my soul. Yet again sorrow didn't leave my side. Just as I was about think I had finally found happiness, Death returned, this time in the form of my best friend. When cold steel had cut through flesh for trying to protect me,  
my soul was wounded in the same place but the pain was ten times more intense.

"No!" I had shouted to only be met by a sinister laughter that retreated, soaring me my life.

Damn him! Damn him for killing me! Damn him for sparing me too! Although I was living biologically, I was dead emotionally. I held the old form of Death in my arms but now he wasn't Death, he was my life. Dark crimson liquid, that stained everything in it's path, was put to shame by his eyes when I looked into them with tears rolling down my cheeks uncontrollably. My very existence tried to speak and only four words were formed before the hand in my palm fell limp;

"I... Love... You... Naruto..." He said in his deep voice, struggling between every word.

The silence that pressed on after his last word screamed in my ears. Those screams mixed with my screams of pain. I declared my pain to the world. Everyone I cared for, surrounded my screaming figure. Some were crying, some comforted the others and some were shocked. I felt a hand gently press on my shoulder but I didn't turn to look up. Instead I formed a short sequence of hand seals and in a puff of smoke, me and my life were in a secret location, in our place. It was a small opening in the forest that had a small pond in the middle of it. A big rock was set near the top, which could take easily three people at once. I placed the lifeless body on the rock and layed down beside him.

"Don't worry I'll be there in just a few minutes." I said and pulled something sharp from my holster on my right leg.

When I lifted it to my left wrist that I had stretched out, I saw that it was a shuriken. Without hesitation I slashed down hard and fast. The pain in my soul dulled the pain in my wrist. My left hand now had no strength to execute the same action to my right wrist so I just hoped that I cut deep enough. The body on my right was still warm and I pressed against his body. I don't know how long it took but finally I felt myself reaching my goal.

"Kyuubi." I whispered as I felt the life completely seep out of my body into oblivion, into that dark enigma called Death and most importantly it slipped away from my body towards my loved ones.

A/N: *CRIES!* WOW! Did that come out of me? Okay maybe I will do a continuation to this that shows exactly what happened in those sixty days and the dreadful thing on the sixty-first day. I actually planned something waaaaay different than this but as I started writing -which I'm writing from my iPod actually- it took on a whole different thing *LOOKS WEIRDLY INTO THE MIRROR* Whach'ya think? R+R pweez! *LOOKS LIKE HELPLESS CAT IN THE RAIN AT NIGHT*


End file.
